Jackpot
Ante Up "You've got to know when to fold them... because I'm always on a hot streak!" Stuntmech and performance artist, Jackpot enjoyed being in the limelight, pulling off incredible daredevil altmode and rootmode maneuvers for the shock and delight of audiences across Cybertron, never knowing that his perfect survival rate was due entirely to an unknown outlier gift for "super luck". Always having to top his last performance, he soon began adding in prestidigitation and other tricks of misdirection. This would come in handy for his new life as a con artist and thief after an accident caused his acting career to abruptly end. Decommisioned and turned out onto the the streets, Jackpot made his way to Nyon, feeling that something about the city was due to "change his luck". Jackpot coasts through life with a smile and firm belief that everything will turn out okay, and gets a kick out of placing bets on dangerous predicaments and coming out on top. His Minicon partner, Sights, transforms into a high powered photon rifle that can produce blinding light shows, or be focused into concentrated heat beams. Good natured, energetic and upbeat, Jackpot is presently happy with his "Robin Hood" existence working with Hot Rod. Royal Flush Con Artist, Performer, Stunt Driving, Acting, Game: Fullstasis, Armornecking For Femmes With Racing Stripes, Breaking and Entering, Stealing Only What He Can't Afford (That's Everything), Stuntmech, Lucky In Cards, Unlucky In Love. The Gambler Jackpot was originally one of the greatest performance artists to ever grace the screens and streets of Cybertron. A daredevil mech in every sense of the word, Jackpot would always do whatever it took to get the crowd going and chanting his name. He defied death every moment and there was hardly ever a time that he can remember not doing it. It was hardcoded into him to be better than himself. That's what led to the one time he tried to take a trick too far. It wasn't anything he hadn't done before but he tempted fate by sealing his optics and EMP-cuffing his hands behind his back. Luck didn't happen to be on his side that day and by the time he got his optics unsealed there was carnage everywhere. His trick had gone horribly wrong and even some of his fans were injured in the aftermath. Shortly after that, Jackpot was decommissioned. Jackpot's travels brought him to Nyon where he found a place to crash and some streets to hustle on. He combined his talents for theft and con artistry into a business that would allow him to make some shanix. However, with everything that was going on, a lot of that shanix found its way into the hands and pockets of the citizens of Cybertron. Jackpot had found his calling. For the moment, anyway. Working alongside Hot Rod and his rebels, Jackpot keeps himself completely neutral in all things. The best odds are when he bets on himself and that's exactly what he's going to keep doing. However, his spark won't let him not fight the good fight, so he plies his talents as an ally of the Rebellion and does whatever it takes to make sure that the citizens of Cybertron don't have to suffer for the mistakes of those that don't care about them. Hand Hit Me Coming Soon. House of Cards Coming Soon. Inside Mech * Voiced By: Dave Franco. Logs